


only you

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content, True Love, don’t mess with deet or her boyfriend rian, two ruffians attempt non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: the resistance visits the swamp of sog.
Relationships: Deet & Rian (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Stonegrot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	only you

The Swamp of Sog was unlike any place in Thra Deet had visited. Before arriving, Gurjin and Naia had told her a bit about it. Gurjin said that although he wasn’t quite sure how the Caves of Grot looked, he imagined their homes would be the equivalent to cousins. The entrance was nearly impossible to find, as the entire front was covered in tree branches, tons of mud, and wilderness that made it seem off putting.

Naia was the one who told Deet that the Gelflings who lived there weren’t much different than the ones she had already encountered, like her first trip to Stone-in-the-Wood, which meant Naia didn’t mean it in a positive way. She just rolled her eyes and said “Stick with the ones you already know.” 

As per request of the twins, Maudra Laesid granted the Resistance refuge inside the Great Smerth, where the Drenchen Clan’s homes resided. To settle in and get comfortable with their surroundings, Brea suggested they all went out together. Something to take their minds off of the impending war to come. The group decided to visit the most popular marketplace with a dining courtyard adjacent. Gurjin promised it had the freshest food and the finest drinks the Swamp of Sog had to offer… which it did… 

… but not the kindest of Gelflings. 

Rian had planned to meet up with Deet after he was done with Kylan’s daily sword fighting lessons, who insisted on getting the extra practice. Deet decided to spend her time accompanied with Gurjin, Naia, Hup, and Brea as they shared stories and dined together. Everyone was laughing, letting their cares slip away and having a nice time, that was, until Deet decided to get some water. Many of her friends had preferred to down brews to loosen up their moods, while Deet didn’t really care for the taste of it. 

As Deet was about to fill her cup at the water fountain, she saw Rian making his way over to meet her. Deet waved at Rian and backed up from the fountain to go and give him a proper embrace before accidentally bumping into two male Gelflings, one slightly taller than the other. The two were occupying the ale fountain, both of Drenchen descent. They wore their hair in dreadlocks like most of their Clan did, and were much larger than Deet. 

“Oh! Excuse me, sorry, I didn’t see the two fountains were so close together.” Deet apologized, trying to make her way over to Rian. 

“What do we have here? I’ve never seen a Gelfling like you around this area,” said the taller Drenchen, eyeing Deet up and down. 

“Clearly.” the other Drenchen huffed. “What’re you doing drinkin’ water for, girl? That’s not the good stuff.” He yanked the cup out of Deet’s hands and took it upon himself to fill her cup to the brim with ale. Some of it spilled out on top of Deet’s shoes, not that the Drenchen cared. 

Deet put on a polite smile, and shook her head. “No thank you, I don’t really drink—” 

“Where’d they dig you up?” 

“What did you just say to her?” 

Rian managed to find an alternate route around the fountain so he was closer to the side where Deet stood, the only thing blocking the gap for her to go to him was the shorter Drenchen, who purposely decided to stand in Rian’s way. His voice was firm when addressing the two Gelflings, but still comforting to her ears, especially after hearing the Drenchens’ booming tones. 

They seemed to be unaware of who Deet and Rian were, or that they were part of the Resistance. The very cause who were working hard to protect Thra and those who lived there. Naia mentioned that although the Drenchen Clan fought with them during the battle with the Skeksis’, there were still some Gelflings who chose to opt out. The two must’ve been in that lot. 

In an attempt to keep the peace, as Deet didn’t want to muck up any reason for the Resistance to no longer be able to stay in the Swamp of Sog, she decided to answer the Drenchen’s question. Deet glanced at Rian, giving him a look of reassurance. It was better to be kept in good graces. Perhaps they’d leave them be. 

“I come from the Caves of Grot.”

So much for that. 

Both of their eyes shot wide open, though Deet was certain their vision was still blurry from being tipsy. 

“A Grottan? Bloody hell, I thought all Grottans were dead! She looks halfway there though, with her skin all green n’ pale.”

Deet frowned at the comment. Not all Grottans were dead, Deet was living proof of that. She loved the tone of her skin, and rather enjoyed taking baths and being clean once she finally experienced it. 

Deet remembered when she tried to explain herself at Stone-in-the-Wood, and the Citadel. She’d be wasting her time, and didn’t want to spend another second longer with them. 

“I know it comes as a surprise, but the Grottan Clan is still around. Well, have a good night, I must be off—” 

“I thought all Grottans were filthy, but eh, she doesn’t seem like it, does she? Doesn’t have a stench to her... not in the bad sense anyway…” the taller one elbowed the other, smirking.

No males paid attention to Deet in Grot. She had never been harassed as these two were doing. They weren’t like any of the males she had become friends with, or anything like Rian, who was always consensual and caring with her. She liked when Rian looked at her, but she did not crave the attention from anyone else in this manner. 

The taller Drenchen stepped closer to Deet. 

“Hm… just look at that wild hair of hers,” his eyes dragged down Deet’s body, “I wonder if that delicious minge matches…” he said, licking his lips. 

“Come with us sweetheart. We’ll give you a proper welcome to the Sog…” the shorter one growled as he reached his hand out to grab Deet’s dress. 

“_No!_ Leave me alone.” Deet forcefully shoved the shorter Drenchen back, causing him to bump into the taller one. Deet ran to stand next to her boyfriend, who was seething. Rian was a second away from slaying the two in half for their crude comments before Deet interfered.

Deet had only seen Rian jealous one time, when they first met Rek’yr. Not that Rian needed to be. She only had eyes for him since the beginning, and paid no mind to Rek’yr. This was an entirely different situation though, that went far beyond jealousy. 

He wanted to defend her honor. 

Deet’s eyes flickered towards him, silently begging Rian to withhold. She hated the thought of any other male Gelfling touching her. It made Deet highly uncomfortable but she didn’t want to cause a scene, for the Resistance’s sake. At the very least, she could speak up and stop them. 

“I’ve already received a proper welcome into your home thanks to my friends, whom of which honestly make this a better place to live considering some of its residents decide to treat their guests rather poorly. Besides even if I willingly wanted what you’re truly offering, I would never want to be handled from Gelflings like you.” 

She signaled Rian with her eyes letting him know it was time to exit before the two Drenchen moved closer once again and continued to squabble, much to her exasperation. 

“Than you’re just a stupid whore for believing this prissy Stonewood shows you a better time.”

Deet smiled wide, her tone sweet and syrupy. 

“He does. Quite often actually, and I’ve enjoyed every second.” 

Their mouths hung open from Deet’s feistiness before Rian yanked his sword out from the side of his belt, showing off its gleaming steel. 

Rian’s voice remained calm as he spoke in a low tone, but his words struck power. 

“If you so dare as try to touch her, speak to her, let alone look at her again, both of you will lose your hands. _Both_ of them. _Bugger off._” 

The shorter Drenchen spit at Rian’s feet, nearly losing his own footing as the two started to dash away, not bothering to defy Rian by giving one last look to Deet. She supposed they didn’t want to know what having no hands felt like. 

“With all the Gelflings in Thra, why couldn’t he have been one of the bastards who got drained by a Skeksis?” Deet heard the taller one say. 

Rian was still glowering at them as he put his sword back in place, and took Deet’s hands in his own. 

“Are you alright, my love?” 

“Yes... now that I’m next to you.” Deet looked at Rian with sincerity, the protector of her heart. He was the only male she wanted physical contact with. 

She held onto his hands tightly for easement. 

“Oh my gosh, what happened?!” Brea ran over with the others, all of their eyes wide. “While you went to get a drink, Kylan came to sit with us and when we looked over to see if you were still here we saw Rian pointing his sword at some Gelflings!” 

Deet bit her lip. No other Gelfling seemed to notice with already so much commotion going on in the courtyard. 

“Just some drunken fools thinking they could flirt better than Rian.” Deet shook her head and played it off.

“Drunken fools sounds about right then, eh?” Gurjin joked, looking between Deet and Rian. 

“Yes, mate.” Rian gave a small smile to his best friend, “I do think that’s enough excitement for tonight however. You all stay and enjoy yourselves but...” he looked around at all of their friends, cautioning them. “Remember what Naia said. Watch your backs. And maybe try to limit yourselves on the drinks?” 

The group murmured to each other and nodded. 

“I’ll come and check on you later, okay?” Brea quietly said to Deet, squeezing both hers and Rian’s hands. Brea could tell there was more to the story. 

… 

Deet sighed in relief when she and Rian made it back to their room. She didn’t fear the two Drenchen ever attempting to go near her again during their stay, Rian had frightened them well enough. 

“Thank you for defending me.” she told him, swaying on her feet. 

He gave her a knowing look, as if to say ‘no need to thank me’. 

“Why didn’t you tell the others what really happened?” 

“I’d prefer not to dwell on it.” Deet said nonchalantly. “I don't think they'll be trying to force themselves on any other females tonight, or possibly ever after the fright you gave them. Even so, Naia would chop their hands off without question or mercy, and Brea’s perfectly capable of handling herself.”

Deet looked up and realized how shaken up Rian was. 

“Rian… I promise I’m okay. It’s easy to forget sometimes, but I do have wings so I would’ve gotten out of there one way or another. I pity those Drenchen. They’re probably too scared to face what’s really going on outside of this place, so instead of helping to end Skeksis’ power, they ignore Thra’s cries and choose to spend their days drinking and fornicating. I can’t compel them to do the right thing but I can at least let them know it’s evident I’m not interested, and hope they can one day understand that no means no.”

Rian shook his head and gave Deet a half smile. 

“You’re so incredibly understanding with everyone, even with those who don’t always deserve it.” 

“Well it doesn’t always work out in my favor but I try.”

“It worked out in my favor.” 

“You deserved it,” Deet smiled back at him, inching closer. “I knew immediately when we met that you would never be a threat to me. You only pulled your sword on me the first time meeting based off a false assumption, I understood…” 

His eyes glanced down at her hands that she gently placed on his shoulders. 

“That’s why I chose you to receive my body in its purest state. You’re the only one who will ever see or touch me in that way. You didn’t take my chastity. I willingly chose you, Rian. Not only because you were the first Gelfling to be nice or kind to me outside of Thra, not only because you were the most handsome Gelfling I had ever seen, but because I knew what lay beneath that amor of yours. Your heart.”

Deet slowly started to trail her hands down his solid chest. 

“Bravery… loyalty… love…” Deet whispered, her hands traveling south as they reached his belt and paused. She looked up at him. Rian’s ears were back and both of their eyes were darkened, full of desire. 

Rian swooped his head down and began kissing her neck, his hips gravitated towards Deet as she began undoing his trousers. The joy it brought Deet to have his lips against her skin. 

Deet’s own lips curved into a smile as Rian huskily spoke into the thrum of her neck where her pulse was running rapid. 

“Holy mother of the three sisters… _Deethra._” he groaned, as her hands were still currently pleasuring him below. She giggled at his comments. For some reason he enjoyed saying her full name, particularly during situations like this. As if Rian couldn’t hold back anymore, he took her face in his hands and attached his lips to her own, attacking them. 

He worked his tongue around hers and deepened the kiss as he leaned towards her.

Somehow they had managed to find their way onto the bed without separating for a moment. 

With Deet on her back, she locked her legs in place above the arch of Rian’s back, swiftly turning them so Rian was now in her place instead. Deet took the opportunity to grind up against him, causing him to moan. She smirked at his reaction. 

They had done this activity so many times now, it had turned into a game. Who could one—up the other in a battle of satisfaction. 

“You’re always so gracious with me, my darling, let me return the favor…” he begged, delicately turning them again. 

Rian had definitely won this round. 

Flat against her back once more, she brought her hands up and tugged on his hair slightly, asking for permission, and he pushed out an “mhm” for her to pull tighter. “yes, please, Deet,” she deciphered his incoherent words as Rian scattered love all over her skin. 

Deet was grateful he didn’t mind. She needed something to grasp, otherwise all of Thra would hear her erupted screams and the entire town within the Swamp of Sog would run into their room to see what was going on. 

Rian was invariably tender with her sweet spot. He took his time and made her feel like she was being reborn again. No matter if he used his fingers or mouth. Deet never knew she could experience such a feeling. 

When it was time, Rian asked if Deet would accept his seed, as he always did, and she always accepted with an “of course”. At this point, they knew their rhythm. 

Sometimes Rian worried he was too rough inside her, but he never was. Rian’s love for Deet was strong, it was only suitable he expressed it that way. 

Each time Deet was surprised she hadn’t gotten pregnant yet. She prayed to Thra she would be, someday. Boy or girl, Deet hoped the childling would inherit Rian’s voluminous hair complete with its blue hues, along with his bright blue eyes. 

The bright blue eyes that searched her face as he lay beside her, long after they were done, mesmerizing every line and crease. Rian placed a kiss on Deet’s forehead and enveloped his arms around her so that she curled into him. A cool breeze from outside came through the window, making it the perfect reason to share more body heat. 

“I want you to know that it’s a privilege to be in love with you.” Rian said, sighing into her. 

“I love you, too, Rian, very much.” Deet hummed in agreement. “You’re the male who I want by my side each night. Only you. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This type of writing is very new and different for me. It’s raw, unfiltered, and includes situations I could see happening on screen if this wasn’t a PG Netflix series. 
> 
> It’s in canon, just some time after Deet has been cured from the Darkening.
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
